Risks
by fizzyizzyxx
Summary: What if Harry never killed Voldermort but his cousin Sofia Malfoy-Evans-McGonagall did. So when everyone rejoins Hogwarts thing go down. People have changed for the better and worst. But none of them know their lives are being twist for the better by a certain person with a specific job. First fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

And he dropped to the floor dead!That was it Voldermort was dead but where was Harry! Who had killed Voldermort? The crowd cleared there was a girl, she had ivory skin, red lips and sandy blonde curly hai. She walked forewards tears in her eyes. Then she whispered

"Were is he?"

Then Ron Weasly stepped foreward

"Who?"

"Were is Harry Potter? We need him" she announced.

The Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy came over just casually like he wasnt just fighting for the oppesite side.

"Ahh I see you've met my wife! This is Sofia Malfoy-Evans-McGonagall." Draco said.

The girl know known as Sofia still looked worried. Like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Then it clicked

"I get that you married Malfoy but how are you Evans-McGonagall?" Asked the smartest whitch of her genearation and the brains of the golden trio, Hermione Granger.

Thye almost poreclin girl turned and replyed

"its complicated..."

"How?" Questioned Hermione

"He is here" as Narcissa Malfoy and a very shocked Harry Potter turned up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**

Thanks to anyone reading this! Thanks for any reviews and I've tried to take on your comments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran over and hugged Harry, he was startled in surprise.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Harry questioned.

She regained her posture.

"I am Sofia-Malfoy-McGonagall and you Harry James Potter are my cousin!" She said

Hermione then said "She married Malfoy but never explained the rest"

" Wait my couisn married a death-eater?" Harry asked

"Your couisn is slash was a death-eater" Sofia replyed

"Just let me explain from the begging. Okay,well I'm your couisn, my mother attened

Beauxbatons while your mother came here. She met my Dad there. She was only 18 when I was born, she died in childbirth. They say my Dad, a veela,died soon after of a broken heart. I became a McGonagall not to soon after, I lived with you and your parents for a month until they feared for my life and Minevra adopted me."

Lavender and Pavarti giggled , she shot them a killer glare.

"You may not undertstand , I am a double agent. I work for the Order and I am a tratior to the death-eaters. I work along side my family Narcissa, Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Don't question me and Draco being married for he saved me, I was alone when I joined the death-eaters. I was scared but we got through it together. I was the one who sent Snape to protect you that night. I did it for both of your benifits. So enough of my love life I wish to revel somethings. Hermione, you were wrong he could never be loyal, Ronald Weasly is cheating on Hermione with Lavender Brown."

Gasps came from all corners. Chat began Lavender singled out people whsipering about her. Ron being shouted at by Molly and being cursed by Ginny.

"Ronald, you are a piece lying scum! I hate you and so Merlin help me I will kill you if you make an excuse" A heart broken Hermione screeched.

With that Ron apprated away. But Lavender had a much worse reaction, her ears grow , her hair went grey and her teeth became longer. Almost like she was becoming a werewolf Sofia's eyes rolled back. "The one who rised the highest has also sunk the lowest but yet they had no choice in it!"

"Lovely prediction dear" Draco said with a knowing smile.

"Whats happening?" Questioned Pavarti

"Iz it noot obvious, she iz a werewolf." said Fleur Delacour-Weasly.

She the ran, no one knowing when she would be seen again.

That night the Order met, deciding what to do about the destroyed Hogwarts. They came to the conclusion to renstate Hogwarts and invite anyone no matter their age to come back, but if you hadn't finished your tution you had to come back.

The next morning the sign went up. Hermione Granger was the first to sign up, followed by Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasly conforming they were going back. Many people debated going back. The next to sign up were Draco Malfoy, Sofia M-E-M (as she was being refered to as), Blaise Zanbini and Pansy Parkision.

More people left after the Minister said if you faught in the war you can become and Auror. Harry at this point was set on leaving until the Weasly twins signed up to rejoin school.

"We think this years gonna be fun" said George.

Hermione then stood up and went over to the bord and signed up Harry Potter to school again.

"Imagine that, one of the choosen ones being forced back to Hogwarts" Draco Harry's new reletive said.

Harry tried to leave but it was no use.

"Its binded, you can't leave now." said Sofia with a loving smile. After Harry Potter's shock retutrn to school many others signed up again. This was going to be an intresting year.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good evening pupils. I am sure many of you know me. I am Professor McGonagall and I am the new headmistress of the school. Now as you are aware we have invited back any previous students who wish to come back. We have decided that this war has changed people and anyone who is a new/old pupil will be re-sorted along with anyone else who wishes to be resorted. The older pupils will be sharing dorms and classes. So when I call your name please step foreword." Announced Headmistress McGonagall.

"Hermione Granger!"

"HMMMMM! This war has changed you and made you realize things. You have changed a lot since I sorted you. You may still be brave but you have many more qualities now, especially after that Ronald Weasly. Slytherin!" Shouted the hat.

People looked in shock and awe. The Gryffindor princess moving to be with the Slytherin's.

"Sofia Malfoy-Evans-McGonagall" McGonagall said with a smile.

" HMMMM, a hard choice almost as hard as Harry Potter or the Dark Lord himself. An excellent mind, a brave heart, loyal even if you only just met, though it seems your husbands rubbed of on you, a little sly in there just like Harry. HMMM Ravenclaw!" The hat exclaimed. Sofia looked glad as did McGonagall.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"UMMM, interesting you've changed, but not enough Slytherin!" The Hat said. Draco looked proud as did Sofia of her husband. He sat down next to Hermione and started a conversation. Everyone shocked about how civil he was and the fact he didn't call her mudblood.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"AHHHHHH! One of the most changed people I've met. All of your predigests are gone. In fact you are extremely Loyal not clingy" at this point Pansy looked embarrassed.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat announced. Sofia gave her tiny thumbs up as she walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Blaise Zanbini"

"Ahhhh, you seem to regret your choice of house. I told you Slytherin was not best for you. Gryffindor"

Blaise walked over to the Gryffindor table leaving girls swooning, he was now the most attractive bachelor at Hogwarts.

"Ginevera Weasly"

"Ahhhh, a thirst to prove yourself, you don't want to be overshadowed by your brother and his best friends anymore. Ravenclaw!"

Ginny walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

Someone shouted "She's not even smart!"

This made Ginny angry

"I have the highest grades in my year!"

Then everyone went silent surprised by her outburst.


End file.
